


Les trois grands (Building our houses on sand)

by Alaskina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aro-spectrum character, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Beauxbatons Student, Beauxbatons Trio being chaotic, Bisexual Character, Blood, Casual Sex, Chaos, Cheating, Child Abuse, Durmstrang Students - Freeform, Durmstrang has some hot students, Emotional Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, Gen, Guilt, Healing charm experiments, Heavy use of head canon, I love my head canons, Literally set at an unspecific time, M/M, Meeting Again, No Beta, Not Canon Compliant, Past self harming, Quidditch, Talk about romantic identities, Trans Character, Triwizard Tournament, Tseruja is 164 centimeters danger, Unspecified Setting, We die like Dumbledore, absolutely not canon, illegal Quidditch games, injuries, like a lot of Quidditch, lithromantic character, not one of the main characters though, past bullying, potion brewing without supervision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaskina/pseuds/Alaskina
Summary: Rowena Marlowe looked at her, the way her hair seemed to burn in the sun, how her emerald eyes were so much colder than what they used to be and the way she didn't bother to tell of the girl that clinged to her like a second skin. She hadn't grown that much. She was barley the height of Rowenas chest, but the way the Beauxbatons students seemed to orientate themselves to surround the trio spoke of something else. She was the centre. The centre of the group, maybe even their universe, just how she had been for her.Tseruja Lefebvre had planned in detail how she would never ever step a foot above Hogwarts border, but here she was, standing in the middle of the crowd like a zoo animal and was stared at by an unending amount of Hogwarts students. She should have taken the chance to run, but she had shitty friends who didn't let her.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Beginnings

“Students!” The headmasters voice boomed through the Great Hall, nothing short of the thunder echoing outside, chasing after the bright bolts of lighting that danced over the ceiling.

“With great pleasure has the ministry approved of some very special and very dangerous Tournament. With not so much pleasure I also have approved of the circus that Hogwarts is going to be this year and believe me, a circus it will be.”

“Well, doesn’t he seem enthusiastic about this thing”, the blond haired snake that went by the name Evan Blythe whispered to his mismatched eyed seat neighbor.

“Please shut up Evan, that might actually be interesting.” Her high heels matched the green colour of her tie. Her lips pursed to the look that Evan only ever saw when Rowena either read people or tried to plan a murder that was supposed to look like an accident. No one ever disturbed Rowena when she looked like that except-

Evan turned to the left, his mouth already half way opened only to look at a third year with bubblegum pink hair that seemed familiar but definitely didn’t belong to the boy he was looking for. Confused he turned back to the slim figure that was Rowena Marlowe only to meet a murderous stare from the ash blonde, that made his mouth snap shut.

“Hogwarts will not only be home to our students but also to the students of year six and seven of the Beauxbatons Academy and Year five and six of the Durmstrang Academy, who will learn, live and eat with us. As you may have concluded by now”, next to Evan, Rowena shifted with something that looked ridiculously close to a look of discomfort on her face, “the next school year will be noted as the year of the one hundred sixty seventh Triwizard Tournament.”

The hall exploded, louder than the thunder, louder than the charmed voice of their headmaster, louder than Evans own thoughts, but not loud enough to overtone the the silent look of horror on Rowenas face when she said, “Oh, Merlin, please, no.”

“Say that again, please.” In the middle of the overfilled security check of _London International_ the small figure of Tseruja Lefebvre glared at another girl with the face of a mother who had enough of the antics of her teenage child.

“Alisée, do you remember our conversation about survival instincts?”, the boy with black almond eyes and rose pink hair murmured, only to be ignored.

“Apparently we are going to spend our entire year in Hogwarts. The newspaper at the kiosk over there said that.” For a few second none of the three said a word. Then, with a loud bang, Tseruja kicked her suitcase and made it three steps to the exit before the boy caught her with an arm around her waist.

“Hey, Evergreen, running away is not an option.”

“Watch me.”

Without much of a strain the boy lifted her up in the air and tucked her close to his body, before her moved forward in line nodding to Alisée. “We need your magic pass.”

“Noé”, whined the brunette, but took his suitcase in one hand while pulling her own and Tseruja’s behind her. With a few whispered excuses the trio pushed through the crowd to the priority line.

“Excuse me”, Alisée said with a bright smile that quickly covered her plagued expression, “my friends and I have to get through the security before the grumpy one escapes.” She nodded in Tseruja’s direction who started to kick Noé every few seconds. “I would really appreciate your help.” With another smile she pulled out her passport and showed it to the security man who quietly gasped before nodding enthusiastically.

“Of course. Check-in baggage on the right side, personal belongings on the left.”

Without dropping her smile, Alisée placed the three suitcases on the right and her purse and Noé’s backpack on the left. With a bit of carefully applied violence they separated Tseruja and her backpack, before they basically threw her through the security gate. To Tseruja’s credit, she didn’t scream. The security gate stayed in its slightly green shimmer.

“After you”, Noé chirped, a sickening sweet faked smile on his artistically curved lips. Alisée pulled a grimace before walking past him through the gate that detected everything that was legally not allowed to be brought into the destination country.

For example, caring a mandrake with you while entering France, Italy, Russia, Japan, China and basically any other sane country on a transport with other humans was strongly prohibited. Exceptions were given to medical emergency couriers. However, if you were flying to the Republic of Croatia and Serbia mandrakes were allowed in the hand luggage. Same went for the Union of the Wizard Societies of Germany and Austria.

Prohibited items for France were - in the hand luggage - any kind of object with a tracking charm on it, any kind of alcohol, communication devices that weren’t blocked by the usual jamming charms (Alizée still felt extremely uncomfortable whenever she read that one), brooms, bludgers, any kind of object that could be used as weapon besides wands and a few potions such as sleeping death, felix felicis or poly juice. That were the basics. Somewhere in the paper stack in her suitcase was the complete list.

The gate stayed in its soft green when she walked through it and the same thing went for Noé who looked amazed by the fact that for once he didn’t get called to the side.

“Now I feel like I have forgotten something”, Noé said, his nose scrunched as he swiped his bangs out of his face. His gaze fell on his index finger and he stopped. “I forgot my ring.”

“No, you didn’t”, Tseruja answered with a grave look on her face. “I found it in the bathroom. It’s in my suitcase.”

“Love you, Evergreen”, Noé said only to flinch back as Tseruja’s glare hit him.

“Don’t call me Evergreen. And now move your ass. I really need some ranting while sitting about our apparent year abroad.”

“Oh, this is going to be an incredibly long wait”, Noé sighed. A look on the clock showed him that he was now going to spent two hours listening to Tseruja complaining and Alisée being adorably oblivious.

“And we seriously have no say in that matter?!”

Noé had his face buried in his hands to hide his twitching eye and the vein on his temple that was about to burst.

“Well, if it was a school in the United Kingdoms I’m pretty sure we would have a choice. Unfortunately, it’s a French school. Therefore we are under French law and they only need to ensure, that all of us receive proper education to take the Final Exams and as long as our legal guardians agree, they can do whatever they want.”

“But there is a difference between English and French. Do they want us to translate the stuff during the exams? Will they give us dictionaries?”

“Tseruja”, Noé mumbled under his hands, “we art literally always translating between the languages. We will be fine.”

“Okay, but what with those who have problems with English.”

“Since when do you care about others?”, Noé deadpaned.

“Oh, I don’t”, Tseruja easily admitted, “I just really don’t want to waste my year on Hogwarts.”

The group had entered the area between security gates and passport control. Tseruja balanced a Wake-me-up potion with hot chocolate in one hand while biting the donut in the other (and finally it was a proper donut, with chocolate and the hole in the middle). Alisée ate cinnamon bun after cinnamon bun and drank her last pumpkin juice before there wouldn’t be any (Beauxbatons didn’t have pumpkin juice, but there was passion fruit juice and Alisée would kill for that one as well). Noé felt like he was the only one who had breakfast (which was true, because Alisée had an argument with her father through the fireplace. After that she had a breakdown. Meanwhile, Tseruja slept in.) and only had an actual hot chocolate, he wished he could spike it with alcohol, because Tseruja still hadn’t calmed down, effectively cussing, arguing and teeth gritting until she accidentally had sparks jumping between her fingers and she somewhat calmed to control her magic.

“Let’s see it positive. Might as well smash them in Quidditch. Leave the Triwizard Tournament to the ones who want to participate and enjoy a lot of free time we won’t spend on translating things for our homework like the others most likely will.”

“Won’t do”, Alisée responded cheerfully and grinned at Noé, “Quidditch is not on during tournament years.”

Noé stared at her with wide eyes and a shell shocked expression. On Alisée’s other side Tseruja dropped her (thank Merlin) almost empty cup.

Noé opened his mouth, eyes closed to slits and head tilted to one side.

“Ruja, lets talk about your first idea, the exchange year. I don’t want to go the Se-Jangmi, but what about Crimson Palace Academy.”

“Australia. Sounds good.”

Alisée let out a quiet wail.

“How about you tell us about your conversation this morning”, Tseruja suggestd after they had been standing in line before the passport control for about fifteen minutes.

Alisée shrunk.

Not that she was generally small, she was actually a head taller than Tseruja and only a few centimeters smaller than Noé, who was in the end solid 175 centimeters tall. That made him the tallest Asian boy in the school (probably because he was the oldest one) closely followed by Kenji Suzuki and Emil Cho (respectively 174 and 172 centimeters). He most likely had lost that first place sometime during summer break.

Back to the point. The whole trio was not really tall and not really tiny. They were solid midfield. However, if Alisée didn’t want to talk about something, she shrunk. Her whole body seemed to deflate like a ballon.

“He was an asshole again, wasn’t he?”, Tseruja asked completely rhetoric, her green eyes were piercing like spears made of emerald. Tseruja wasn’t the tallest of the group and not the fastest and most certainly not the easiest to handle or the most trusty, but she was the most terrifying and the most dangerous one, and she sure as hell would do anything to protect the few friends she had. “Tell me. Do I have to kill him? I have the layout, give me five hours and I will be ready.”

“It wasn’t bad”, Alisée said quietly, her eyes fixed on the floor. She blinked, and again and then another time, because her vision was blurry and the tightness in her chest didn’t let her breathe properly.

“Don’t lie, Pretty Girl.” Noé carefully pulled her closer and manhandled her into a hug. Softly, he let his fingers tickle over base of her neck up into her hair and gave her strange feeling of comfort she needed more than anything else. More than the father that never wanted her.

“What did he say?”

“I better not disappoint him. I would be a sorry excuse of a so... a child, if I did.”

“He said son, didn’t he? He used wrong pronouns, told you, you are a disappointment and asked you to stop your childish rebellion. All the shit he usually says and all the lies he can find to put you down.”

“It’s not that bad.” But Alisée could feel the tears flowing over and her body shook like a twig in a storm.

“According to French law he is not allowed to insult you, discriminate you or use pronouns that you explicitly told him not to use. He is breaking the law, and he knows it, because he held a flaming speech against the last one before they pushed it through. Just sue him.”

“It’s not like they would believe me”, Alisée whispered between the broken sobs, she hadn’t allowed to pass her lips but did it anyway.

“I have heard it before. I will be your witness”, Noé said and Alisée laughed, her long hair disheveled by Noé’s pianists hands. “Great, laugh and the next time your father belittles you you will laugh him in the face, tell him to go fuck himself and threaten him with a lawsuit.”

“Next one.”

Tseruja smiled softly at the pair before she moved forward to a wizard in official robes and shoved her passport through the tiny window.

“Alright, Miss Tseruja Lefebvre...”, he began and Tseruja flinched at the pronounciation of her first name. It was not Tsé-ru-dscha. It was softer than that. Tsēruia. Or something like that. It was hard to describe.

“Why are you visiting France?”

“Because I am half French, I do have a French Passport and I am attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.”

Behind her Noé facepalmed and Alisée giggled quietly.

The Boarder Control Wizard gave Tseruja a sharp look before putting her passport in a glass box. It glowed lightly, charm after charm scanned her passport and saved information in a collective of all the passport boxes in Britain. Basically she got logged off the system once she left Britain and logged in on another system (in this case France). That was how Noelle had described it once.

“You can go. Enjoy your travel”, the BCW said and slipped the passport back through the window.

“Thank you.”

“Yah! Tseruja, wait right behind the door. Don’t you dare run away!”

“Noé, seriously, when did I ever run away?”

“Spring Break Return”, Noé offered.

“That one time after we landed with the port key”, Alisée added.

“Last year you wandered off to the wrong gate.”

“Two years ago you disappeared to the candy floss man after we arrived.”

“Alright. I got it. Leave me alone.”

Noé laughed and stepped forward, slipping his passport to the BCW while watching how Tseruja’s red curls disappear through the door.

“What’s going on with the French today”, the BCW whispered under his breath. “Mister Noé Derosier, what is the purpose of your visit in France?”

“I go to school there.”

Without another word the man pulled his passport out of the box and gave it back.

“Waiting for you on the other side.”

Alisée laughed at his words.

The BCW only shot her an annoyed look that quickly changed to a somewhat respectful expression once he quietly mumbled _Alisée Roux_ under his breath and flipped the passport to the front. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he stared down on the passport and back to her. He didn’t say a word when he but her passport in the box and gave it pack to her with an almost inaudible “Miss Roux.”

Alisée could feel the dark feeling in her breast grab her Larynx and slowly tightening hits grip. Her eyes diminished to frightening ice shards and her red lips turned white when she sent the man a tight lipped smile.

“Let’s Go”, she said, already looking up the gate number for the thestral carriage flight to _Maison des myosotis_ , Paris, “Gate A-16. Let’s get going.”

She could feel the worried looks burning her skin, but she moved forward, sneakers not making a sound on the marble floor and piercing blue eyes, her fathers eyes, set on a scene no one else could see. Her mother’s brown curls followed her like flag lashing in a storm.


	2. Welcome to France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tseruja arrives in France, everyone except Noé has either rapid changing moods or is slightly introverted and gets stressed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took time. I am most likely going to post once a month so the next chapter should be coming between the 12/11/2020 and the 15/11/2020. 
> 
> It is short and not very well written and I am not sure if I mist some of the spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Headcanon/My Imagination: 
> 
> Oiseaux are the currency in Magic France. It means bird. There are different types of Oiseaux, which would be Oiseaux d'argent, Oiseaux d'or and Oiseaux de cuivre. Usually Oiseaux refers to Oiseaux d'or (which would be Galleons). If they are meaning any of the others they say Oiseagent (Sickle) and Oiscuivre (knut).
> 
> Triggers 
> 
> In this chapter we have mentioning or hinting on self harming, some description of someone acting under sensory overload.
> 
> Everything in italic letters is in Englisch, dialog in usual letter is French.

Tseruja Lefebvre had spent her whole life waiting for something. She wasn’t exactly sure what it was. First it was friends, then silence, then distraction, later it turned to simpler things. She had craved touch like a thirsty man would crave water. She had looked for love in every person she had met with a cold look on her face that made them turn away the second they met her gaze.

Simply put, she wasn’t very good at getting what she wanted.

But somehow she still got this. She got two best friends who were mildly infuriating and extremely annoying and always stopped her from doing her thing, but they were soft and they were good and — in the dark night she thought that they were so much more than what she deserved.

They weren’t perfect of course, that would be silly, it probably would be a red flag, even though Tseruja couldn’t even recognize a red flag if it hit her on the nose.

Her friends weren’t perfect, but they were hers. They were hers until they wouldn’t want her anymore and as long as they were hers she would protect them with every bit of fierceness in her soul and every spark of magic in her body.

It was odd. The way she would do anything for them. It probably wasn’t healthy and maybe one day she would wake up and see how everything had been a huge scheme to use her like a toy until she was to broken to be used, but this day was not today.

Today she was sitting on a carriage pulled by creatures that couldn’t be seen by those who had never seen death and she watched the leather like wings cutting trough the air with so much power, while simultaneously watching Alisée who seemed more vulnerable than usual, curled up next to Noé, and nearly disappearing under a blanket she had pulled out of her purse.

It had been nothing but expected. Alisée just dealt like that with all the dark thoughts that came to her when people saw not her but her fathers daughter and Tseruja was not kidding when she said that she would kill that bastard. The moment Alisée so much as whispered that thought she would be up and gone and she would live with the consequences. She had never been afraid to die.

Lighting bolts danced through the air in the most beautiful way when the carriage sat down at Masion des mayorosis. The rain jumped over the ground in a hypnotic way. The wizards outside swung there wands and the rain went silent.

„ _Come on, stand up“_ , Noé urged Alisée who complied wordlessly and Tseruja thanked Merlin that they wouldn’t have to go through another pass control.

„We are in France, Noé. That are two _Oiseaux_ for the language box.“

“You are mean”, Alisée said softly without really any bite and without the laugh that usually followed in statements like that.

The field was nearly empty. Several carriages were secured in a parking field a few meters away and the building that looked over them seemed oddly misplaced. In fact it looked like it might come from one of the children theatre pieces, like a prompt that surely was the palace of the forest princess. It was shaped to an arc. Different coloured glass was scattered over the arc and created the image of an messed up rainbow of something like a flower field without grass. It was incredibly beautiful — when the sun shone. Right now it was raining. Right now the building looked like an old carpet her grandmother might had owned at some point. A wet one at that.

The twenty five people who had been on the carriage were ushered to the cyan blue glass door and when they walked through the glass, Tseruja could feel the warmer of the cleaning spell wash over her.

“Hello, welcome to France. We hope you enjoyed your flight.” The announcement blared out, giving Tseruja an internal shock.

“Our Luggage is on 3”, Noé said, taking Alisée by her hand and dragging her carefully with him.

Tseruja sighed. Almost completely quiet she followed her friends. The hall was scarily empty, but maybe there were delays because of the storm. On Luggage-Distribution 3 the first few pieces were levitating in a circle. A man in official robes was quickly talking into a pendant, in a language that definitely wasn’t French and even less resembled English. His words were harsher and rougher, the pronunciation odd. The words seemed chopped off and reconnected at the wrong point. It was fascinating in a way that drew her attention in fast. The man turned to her and frowned when his brown eyes met her own vibrant green ones.

“ _Can I help you?_ ”

She shook her head quickly, heat threatening to rush into her face as she avoided eye contact.

_“No._ ”

“Suitcase!” Alisée exclaimed a few steps ahead and rushed forward to pull her suitcase out of the distribution levitation.

“Tseruja, get over her. Yours is coming too”, Noé screamed over his shoulder and Tseruja was utterly grateful. Quickly she tore herself from their spot where her feet had been frozen stuck and caught up the her friends. With a flick of her wand the suitcase levitate OUT of the circle and set down beside her. Alisée looked at her like she insulted her, while she was lying next to the suitcase she had just pulled out rather energetic.

Noé stepped over her to get his own suitcase and tripped when she pulled in his ankle.

Tseruja loved this idiots. 

“Really interesting question, guys”, Tseruja said with an incredibly sarcastic edge in her voice, that spoke books about her emotional exhaustion. Noé looked at her. Her red curls glowed in a slight bronze and her tiny freckles were almost completely invisible. Her pale skin was a never ending story of her reluctance to go outside and contrasted prettily with the dark mole under her right eyes as well as the one under the left corner of her mouth.

“Does anyone know how we are getting to school?”

Noé’s gaze left the red head to find Alisée starring at the floor, her enthusiasm was gone and she fidgeted with the bracelet around her wrist where oh so faint scars were barely visible. Usually Alisée knew about their transport. But right now she was too far gone and Noe couldn’t bring himself to drag her out of her mind castle. He was her friend, not an intruder.

“I think our luggage gets to Beauxbatons with the elves and we are issuing the floo.”

“Oh great, I hate the floo.”

Noé sighed. He couldn’t believe he had to deal with sarcastic and stressed out Tseruja and a down Alisée at the same day.

“Come here, Ali.” He carefully draped an arm around the girls shoulders and pointed at Tseruja. “If you are not moving in five seconds, I will jinx you.”

She held his gaze captured for a second. In her eyes the walls were built up, broke down and were built up again in a rapid speed that made Noé dizzy.

They had come a long way, it wasn’t entirely surprising to see Ruja getting all defensive but that didn’t mean he had to like it. At least she didn’t cut herself off the group for several days only to come back completely nonverbal and extremely touch starved, sometimes whispering words in his ear that made him want to hug her and never let her go.

The elves were standing a a little waiting zone, each wearing the typical blue Beauxbatons bracelet or earring that marked them as Beauxbatons property. With several bows they took their luggage and pointed them towards the floo, telling them the specific time window they would have to take.

Alisée was starring apathetic on the floor, Tseruja had taken the task on to flinch at as many noises as possible, her head whipping from one side to the other, her eyes pressed shut. She was tipping on the edge to a sensory overload and Noe hated it with all his heart. He couldn’t wait to get them into their rooms so he could cuddle Alisée back into the real world and isolate Tseruja to calm her down.

„Fifteen seconds, girls, get going“, he said, shoving them towards the floo. Tseruja barely even hummed.

The fifteen seconds were over and with a barley audible mumble Tseruja stepped in the flames, floo powder falling from hands. „Beauxbatons Academy, Arrival and Departure room.“ The flames flashed light blue and Tseruja disappeared.

„Ali“, Noé whispered and the brunette stepped into the flames following Tseruja.

His friends were a mess. Noé loved them anyway.

The thing was, Tseruja had a lot of bad habits. She went with the flow if it was easy. She turned on friends and went from one friend group to the next. She was inconsistent and usually unreliable. Her friends had stayed with her anyway. They didn’t care when she left them and were totally unaffected by her in any way. They were completely fine without her and that made them her favorites.

Tseruja disappeared down the floor as soon as her feet touched the floor. The walk was familiar. She had been over the wooden floor, past the dark doors and bright walls over a dozen times. She could find her way in the dark and when she was asleep, she could find it when she panicked and when she couldn’t breathe. She had always known her escape routes well.

Her dorm room didn’t change. A few of her books and clothes were packed in boxes she would have to unpack later. Her stuff teddy was still on top of the boxes and her fluffy blanket was placed on the bed, a steaming mug was placed on the nightstand and her magic headphones were lying next to it. She would have to thank the house elves later. For now she just curled up into her blankets and pillows and let the music drown out every other sound.


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feast of Beauxbatons. The first evening. A tired Tseruja. And the Headmistress speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we go. 
> 
> Head canon 
> 
> Beauxbatons Houses are assigned by coincidence. 
> 
> The dress code doesn’t stretch over the required school uniform clothes. They may be altered to the individual wishes. 
> 
> No benches, black leather seats. 
> 
> There are several clubs (more than just quidditch). 
> 
> Beauxbatons has 8 years of school. Year six is like year 10 on a 8G German grammar school (no one cares about grades as long as it is a pass). The OWL equivalent is written in year 5. 
> 
> The school has 4 towers in which the dorms are. 
> 
> Any dialogue or speech written in normal letters is French.

Tseruja liked to think that she was hard to read. It helped her to sleep tight at night. Well not right, but tighter. Truth to be told, the very basics of her current mood could generally be deducted from her hair. She knew that in her third year, Fournier and Morel had categorized her hairstyles in green, yellow, red and raging red.

The school knew that carefully curled and styled hair to complicated hairstyles were rare and either meant that it was a particularly good day or that something important was about to happen. If her hair was tied to two pigtails at each side of her head she was dangerous—do not approach. She was angry but not out for blood the pigtails were replaced by tiny buns. A simple ponytail was her look on a bad day. Open hair was either a good day or a catastrophically worse day.

Tseruja didn’t have it in her to stand up and look for a hair tie and her brush was in one of the boxes. She stood up, dragged herself into her uniform, the blue dress fitting her body loosely were it was sitting tightly just before the holidays. Her eyes teared up with exhaustion and the bed was smiling at her with wide open arms. She turned around and left the room. Her eye lids were still swollen and her sclera was tinted slightly red.

Noé waited for her at the bottom of the stair. Just like every other year. His black trousers and white dress shirt made him look like a model that fell out of a magazine and his left helix was missing. Now that the code of conduct was gripping, he wouldn’t be wearing them. It made Tseruja overly conscious of the black ring in the tip of her ear and the diamond stud in her ear lob. She only wore them on one side. One picture perfect side and one to destroy and recreate just how she wanted it to be.

“You look tired.”

“Either carry me or shut up.” Not that she wanted to be carried. Noé could lift her too easily now.

She let herself be lead by her arm, eyes half lidded and tearing. The hall was blur of gold and warm wood and flickering candle light, that sometimes, every few seconds, sparked blue. White ceiling and white walls with golden ornaments and wooden flowers. If only she could sleep. Noé pressed her down on a comfortable chair, black leather pressed against her legs only separated by a tight in the colour of her skin.

“Lefebvre, how are you doing?” Suzuki crashed on the chair next to her. Long sleeved dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, the purple hair tied to a man bun and his dark eyes glistened.

She gave him an unimpressed stare. “Not today.”

“Alright.” Suzuki turned and started a conversation with Jameson. Tseruja looked at him, lost in thoughts, watched the way his lips curled and his eyes smiled during his conversation and with a little tug she kept herself from diving in the direction of his body heat. He wouldn’t want that. He turned around. He clearly wasn’t interested. Tseruja looked at her plate instead. The silver was polished and clean and she could see her own poison green eyes staring right back at her. Her ginger hair was a mess of curled mass that needed a brush, a comb and a few hair care products.

“‘Ruja, can I hug you?”

She could feel Alisée. She was standing right behind her, most likely with a deeply upset look on her face as if Tseruja had offended her somehow. She nodded slightly.

With a relieved sigh Alisée slumped forward and closed her arms around her neck. Using the momentum she sat down on the seat next to Tseruja.

“Hey, Roux, looking good, girl!”

Tseruja wouldn’t even act as if she knew the girl how had yelled from the West Tower Table.

“Thank, you too. How was America?”

“Don’t ask”, the girl sighed and rolled her eyes. Alisée smiled sympathetically.

“How was surgery? You all clear?” Several other faces turned to the duo and Tseruja tried to straighten her back enough to appear taller even though Alisée still hung on her like a koala.

“Yes, my doctor said I only have to do two more check ups. One in three months and another one in 9 months. Otherwise I am all cleared and ready to beat your ass in quidditch.”

“Gonna see who beats who’s ass, Roux! But if anyone gives you trouble or you need help, just come to me.” She raised her voice slightly as if to threaten the others and several students looked around with a frown on their faces, looking for anyone who dared to make a negative comment.

“Students! Please stand for the Head Mistress!”

Alisée shot in a standing position and Tseruja fought to get a stable footing before she pushed herself up. Noé snuck into the seat next to Alisée. A smirk on his lips that spoke books about what he had been doing and what he would be doing tonight. Tseruja would have sighed if she had had the energy.

The door slowly opened and the Head Mistress entered. Her dark curls were dancing around her chocolate brown face and intelligent eyes overviews the students. Behind her the tiny first years entered, whispering curiously among themselves.

“Please sit.”

The students of Beauxbatons sat as as if they were one person.

Headmistress Bonnet stepped up to the podium and the owl that served as paper holder for speeches spread its silver wings.

“Welcome Students. In the name of the teachers and the staff and on behalf of myself and Professor Vipond I welcome all of you. We are very glad to have our old ones back and are excited for the new ones.

Sadly I will only be with you for a few weeks before I and the six and seven years will travel to Hogwarts for the 167th Triwizard Tournament.

But before I will plague you minds with dates and times and further information, I wish to let the first years take their final step into our middle. Some of you will only be here for day school, some of you will go home in the weekends and some of you will only leave for the holidays, but no matter what you will be doing, now that you have made it here we will be your friends and family and we will guide you when you need to be guided and we will let you explore the world yourself when you want to. We will leave you be When that’s your desire and take care of you when you need to be taken care of.

In this halls there may be animosity and there may be rivalry, but all these matters will be no matters at all if you need help. We are a union, we are friends and siblings and bounded by experience and memories. May the light in your heart burn as bright as the roaring flames and the wings if your minds carry you to world you could have never imagined.

Welcome Students if the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.”

The clapping was thunderously. Glasses clinked softly and the plates vibrated. A group of year fours hollowed loudly and Amelie Doubois hit them in the back of their head to shut them up.

With a wide smile the Headmistress stepped from the podium and Deputy Headmistress Vipond stepped up.

“Now that you are hear, let’s take the final step. In this box are a vast variety of objects. Every single one is assigned to one of the four towers. You can step up one by one and take out an object that will assign you to one of the towers. Don’t worry too much. We will play music. Nothing to be worried about.”

Tseruja heard Alisée chuckle. It was like every other year. The first years came in, listened to the speech of the Headmistress and were deadly afraid of what was going to happen next. Than the deputy Headmistress stood up, explained everything and Professors Victore flicked his wand. The grand finale was a hall of students, singing Welcome to the family. Tseruja would deny for the rest of her life that she had cried on her first day at Beauxbatons when everyone started singing.

One by one the kids stepped up and took one of the objects. Some had shells and pearls, some got hair ties or necklaces, and when they touched them they smiled, turned and walked to their respective tables.

Tseruja closed her eyes and shut off her mind enough to distance herself from reality.

“We should wake her up.” That must have been Alisée.

“Don’t you dare, Ali, she looks like she needs it.”

“But there is food. You always say we have to eat our vitamins and look at Ruja! You can’t tell me you didn’t notice that she has lost weight again. She is scabbing at the bottom line of bing underweighted.”

“I will save her the food and wake her up for dessert. She can eat during the final speech.”

Tseruja fell back into the comforting numbness.

“Ruja. Ruja, wake up, sweety”, someone whispered awfully close to her ear. Tseruja shot up, her head left Suzuki’s shoulder and she fell straight into Alisée’s arms.

“Back in earth? We have saved you some food.” Noé’s head appeared behind Alisée’s.

She nodded, blinking slowly. Tears gathered in her eyes, splitting up the blinding lights into several facets. Alisée gave her a plate; in her peripheral vision, Suzuki—no, Kenji (she would have to start calling him by his first name again)—gave her a long look.

Slowly she chewed potatoes, goose and some vegetables. She wanted to stop, half her plate was empty, but Noé’s concerned eyes were screwing holes into her head and she kept eating.

Soon the tables emptied and the Headmistress stepped up again.

“Now that we have all eaten and the youngest joined our rows, let’s continue with the serious matters.

Quidditch try out will be from September 15th to September 25th. All captains are to send their deputy or come by themselves to fix a date. Since the year sevens and the year six students will be unavailable for the entire year, please be aware of this problems. Although these students are unavailable they are still on the team. Please be aware that the students who will replace the absent players will be automatically replaced when the year six and sevens are back.

The first match of the year will be on October 15th. The matchup is West Tower against North Tower.

All the trick fly and speed fly clubs have their try out from September 26th to September 28th. Dance Club try outs are on October 1st. If anyone is interested in the music department, please talk to Madmoiselle Géroux. If you want to register a new club talk to Professor Guérin. Lessons will start tomorrow afternoon. Use the morning to inform yourself about clubs and lesson requirements. Dear first years, please get yourself settled and then come down to the staff room to get your timetable. If you have questions, ask your older peers.

Year 6 and 7 will leave the school on the 1st of October. Please be aware of the kit list. You will be having assignments from your teacher and receive special English courses if you need them. Until the 1st you will not have any regular lessons. All teaching in Hogwarts will be aided by recorded lessons of your teachers, so you can have the best possible learning experience given the circumstances. All of you will be meeting with me tomorrow afternoon at 3pm in the library. We will then further discuss all problems and questions.

Anything you want to ask now?”

Tseruja almost sighed when Noé stood up. Not that she hadn’t expected it. But she hadn’t finished eating and she wasn’t ready to help him in his argument.

“On behalf of the North Tower Quidditch Team I would like to ask if we are allowed to bring our brooms to practice.”

“If you had waited till you received the kit list, this question wouldn’t have been necessary”, the Headmistress chuckled, “but yes, you are allowed to bring your brooms and other quidditch equipment. Anything regarding the fields and training you will have to discuss with the staff in Hogwarts.”

“Yes, Madame.” Noé sat down. Alisée sighed.

“I am getting the forms ready”, Tseruja said, the fork clinked against the plate when she sat it down. “We need to get this permission.”

But first, she thought, I need sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, my writing is a mess.  
> I have one unfinished work that is in progress, but I got hit by this idea and it costs me sleep so I am writing this. 
> 
> There is most likely not a single canon character, the history is different and this is all head canon I have ever head about the wizard world, the structure, the transportation, the schools, the laws, etc. 
> 
> I don't have a beta. Throw my mistakes at me, please. 
> 
> Comment, give me love, give me critic, give me kudos. 
> 
> Sometimes you will get Recommendations at the end. They won't always be Harry Potter Recs. I will warn you if you don't want to be confronted with other fandoms. 
> 
> This will literally be such a mess, I am sorry. 
> 
> I will usually tell you in the beginning if I made one of the languages italic (because they do speak French but I don't). 
> 
> I have gone crazy with the names. I love them. Leave me alone. 
> 
> Alright I think I have made all my points. 
> 
> Enjoy your day.


End file.
